Fated Hour
"Fated Hour" is the twelfth and thirteenth chapters of The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings. Scott Summers is reunited with his younger brother Alex, who is recruited by Magneto to join him. Magneto also makes his first meeting with Superman and revealing his destined role on Earth before being forced to capture the Man of Steel with Kryptonite to his sanctuary, Asteroid M. Story Part I Magneto decides it is time to see Superman and recruit him to his cause. Prior to meeting the hero, Magneto decide to take a detour. In Hawaii, surfer Alex Masters manifest his powers in firing red blasts from his hands during a shark attack. He is confront by Magneto, who inform Alex is a mutant and willingly offer to help him to control his ability. Initially Alex refuses Magneto's offer, but he is then surprise to learn from Magneto that his brother, Scott Summers, is alive. Magneto knows that Scott will find him and tells Alex to think about his offer after being reunited with his brother. At the Xavier Institute, Scott is summon to Xavier's office. The Professor reveals to Scott that he had detected his brother's power signature. But before Xavier could tell anything further, Scott immediately runs to the Blackbird and pilot it to Hawaii. Once reaching Hawaii, Scott happen to chance runs into Alex. They are rejoice to seeing each other. Suddenly, Magneto arrives and assure to a very cautious Scott that he is not here to fight, but to talk. Magneto elaborates that he wants to show Scott and Alex to achieve, for all mutants, and is on his words that they will return home safely. Although suspicious, Scott grudgingly goes along with his brother as Magneto sends the Blackbird back to the Institute. In New York City, Superman and Spider-Man patrol the city together. The former hears a UHF transmitted by Magneto, who insists Superman to come look for him or he will cause more disasters from using his electromagnetic powers that were previously done and prevented by Superman's efforts. Superman departs from Spider-Man and flies to Magneto's location in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Magneto tells Superman that he is impressed by his compassion, but sees it pointless to care for normal human beings and believed that they will be replaced by mutantkind. However, Superman doesn't buy into Magneto's belief. Nevertheless, Magneto shows Superman a flourishing island called Genosha; which is hidden by Magneto's powers and his "associate's" magic. The island is purposed to be a safe haven for persecuted mutants and becoming the first mutant nation. Superman soon suspects that Magneto intends on using Genosha to gather mutants to rule them over and turn them into his army. Magneto, however, corrects out that it is not he to lead mutantkind, but Superman. He divulge that he knew Superman's alien origins and that his species is eons ahead of both humanity and mutantkind, and making Superman the perfect individual to uniting the mutant race. Superman, remembering his father's words of noninterference in Earth's natural development, calmly refuses. Magneto, although stunned by Superman's refusal, offers to show one last thing to Superman. He guides him to the Arctic Circle to Asteroid M. Quicksilver and Sabretooth are also on the asteroid and are hostile to Superman's presence; they are kept from making a move on the Man of Steel as Mystique points out that Superman "is in for a nasty surprise." Magneto tells Superman that Asteroid M serves as a training ground for the most powerful mutants to be train and fully evolve their powers. Furthermore, Asteroid M also act as a massive superconductor, cooled by the sub-zero temperatures of the North Pole, that amplify Magneto's power over a thousandfold. Superman is curious as to why he need that kind of power, but Magneto changes his subject and question him again if he will lead homo superior. Superman again refuses and states that he will never impose his will upon others; willingly to protect both mutants and humans, and allow them to decide their own fate on their own terms. As Superman prepares to leave, he is block from doing so by the Brotherhood and Magneto (although reluctantly) expose him to Kryptonite; causing Superman to collapse and lies motionless on the floor. Magneto strictly orders his followers to not lay any harm on to Superman as he is still the future for mutants. Superman use the small amount of willpower to demand Magneto as to how he knew about him; in which Magneto explain about Irene Adler's prophecy. As Magneto and his followers left Superman in a lead room with the Kryptonite, Superman again reiterate his question for Magneto's amplified power. It is reveal that Magneto intend to use that power to manipulate a passing meteor shower, which are filled with iron ore, and pull them towards to Earth, wiping out humankind and having the mutants to be safe on Asteroid M and exploit their dominance over whatever is left on Earth. Magneto proceed in his next plan in capturing Xavier, the X-Men, and Gambit, and bringing them to Asteroid M. Part II After Scott and Alex are dropped off at Asteroid M, they are given their own quarters and provided with new clothing. The brothers are brought to a hallway with Mystique and Sabretooth, as Magneto shows them a machine powered by the Ruby of Cyttorak (the same mystical artifact that awaken Juggernaut's powers) that will fully "evolve" the powers of any mutant. He offers Scott and Alex the chance to use the machine to have perfect control over their powers. Scott, although tempted by this offer to finally see without his red shades, remembers what Clark had taught him on their hiking trip and refusing to turn back on what he believed, turns down Magneto's offer and decide to evolve his powers on his own way. Alex also follows his brother's example and likewise refuse to evolve his powers. The Summers are escorted to their rooms while Sabretooth volunteer to enter the machine; the process changed him to have a more bestial appearance. Meanwhile, Quicksilver visit the room where Superman is imprisoned and mocks the weakened hero. After Quicksilver left, Avalanche approach Superman's cell and, despite lacking any hatred for the Man of Steel, try talking to him in abandoning his "death before dishonor" mentality that he is in, and that all it ends is being alone. Suddenly, Superman ask "Only if...you choose to be." and knowing that Avalanche had chose to be alone. This infuriates Avalanche and retorts to Superman that he doesn't know him what is like to be abandoned and orphaned. Superman, staring hardly at Avalanche, tells him that he doesn't know the meaning of abandonment as he is the last of his people much to Avalanche shock. Superman explains that he now carries his people's legacy and if he dies then everything he cherished is gone, and the reason he cares people is because he has a choice and that everyone do have a choice, and Avalanche is among them that can choose to rise himself and that it become his strength. Superman tries to warn Avalanche that Magneto is using Asteroid M to wipe out millions of lives before collapsing from exhaustion. Shaken by Superman's words, Avalanche approaches Magneto and learns what he is trying to do. Appalled, Avalanche goes against Magneto's plans and finds the Summers, explaining to them of Magneto's intentions. He leads them to the captured X-Men and Gambit, who are contained in cryo-stasis, and frees them. Together, they find Superman and quickly covering the Kryptonite in lead that Superman carries it. Superman decide to recharge himself in sunlight and takes the lead-wrapped Kryptonite while the others keep Magneto occupied. Superman walks to a balcony and is found by Sabretooth. The feral mutant holds Superman over the balcony and drops him. This, however, allowed Superman to expose himself in the sun, causing him to be rejuvenated. He then flies into space and throws the packaged Kryptonite towards the sun. The X-Men confronts Magneto and his followers. At that moment, Superman returns and helps his friends in beating the Brotherhood. During the battle Mystique escape. On Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. detects the incoming meteors closing in on the planet. They, and every other nations, are unable to utilize their anti-air missile systems due to the massive electromagnetic surge created by Magneto. Various heroes - the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Spider-Man - could do nothing and can only helplessly watch. Back at Asteroid M, Magneto gloats to the heroes that he pulled enough meteors to get them into Earth's gravity-well that even the master of magnetism can't stop them now. However, Magneto's power also destabilize Asteroid M and is falling apart. Before anyone can do anything, Magneto escape through a hidden door. Superman instructs everyone to leave as he heads into space to destroy the meteors. Superman uses his powers at his maximum potential and destroy nearly all the meteors except for a very large one. He uses his eye-beam in breaking the meteor, but leaving a sizable chunk of it heading toward New York City. Superman races towards the chunk and finally incinerate it miles above the city. Every hero on Earth cheered Superman in their own way for averting global catastrophe. Superman flies back to the far north and finds everyone evacuated the asteroid, but it is quickly falling to the ground and endangering his friends. He meets up with Scott and Alex in which they use their respective powers in creating a combined energy blast on the asteroid; their powers completely disintegrate the asteroid, mostly due to Superman's eye-beams. Everyone (with Superman exhausted), along with the Brotherhood who needs transport, rides on the Blackbird and return to Bayville. As they fly away, Magneto observes them and is satisfied to know that Superman proved himself to be as a leader of mutantkind. He bides his time to let Superman realize that humanity is completely unworthy of him. Mystique, her body evolved from using Magneto's machine, also watches the Blackbird and decide to work on her own agenda. Meanwhile, Sabretooth, reverted back to normal, survives from his brawl with Superman and begins his long trek back to civilization. The next day, Superman recovers in the Institute's infirmary. Gambit and Avalanche, who are impressed by Superman's heroism, decide to join the Institute. Superman gets back on his feet and goes out on another rescue after telling Avalanche about his other name is Clark Kent. Quotes Part I Spider-Man: Boy, what I wouldn't give to have just half your accumulated Air Miles. So, step on any of Kingpin's toes, lately? Superman: A few. Spider-Man: Figured. I'd heard through the grapevine that Kingpin was royally steamed, and since I'' didn't do anything recently, I figured it was you. '''Superman:' More or less. Spider-Man: Nice. I heard even Daredevil was curious about who's been sticking it to Fisk. ---- Magneto: Your compassion is a worthy trait, Kal-El, but it is tragically misplaced. Homo sapiens time on this world is over; they've had a good run, and now it's time for them to step aside. We – mutants, Homo superior – are the future, not them. They no longer matter. Superman: They matter to me. There are good people in this world... Magneto: ...and you wish to save them. Morally, that's the right thing to do. You can save them from plane crashes; you can save them from train wrecks; and you can save them from all manner of natural disasters. But you can't save them from progress, Kal-El. And we, mutants, are progress. Superman: That doesn't give you the right to hurt them. Having power doesn't make you better; it's how you choose to use it. ---- Quicksilver: That little...he thinks he's so special; Mr. "Man of Steel," Mr. "Save-the-Day"...what I wouldn't give to kick his butt! Sabretooth: Get in line, shrimp! I owe that runt! The little bastard nearly knocked me into orbit! You wait your '''turn'!'' ---- Magneto: You've been listening to Charles. If only I had found you first. For the life of me, I will never understand why my old friend is trying to make a mortal...out of a god. ---- Toad: "Those...not of this world"? Holy mother of...he's a freakin' E.T.! Quicksilver: Well, duh! Anyone stupid enough to play hero has to be from another planet! ---- Magneto: Amazing...even under such agony, you're still lucid! Your willpower is inspiring; a true Man of Steel! Part II Quicksilver: Hey, Super-Dork! "Where's your super-speed, now, huh? Where's that super-strength? Why not use those eye-rays, or that breath of yours? Oh, that's right! They're not working, right now! With that rock, you're just as mortal as the rest of us! ---- Sabretooth: Let's see you fly NOW, runt! I'm gonna drop your sorry little alien ass! Beg for your life, runt! BEG! ---- Quicksilver: Are you out of your little green mind? That's not brave! It's stupid! Those humans are gonna die, and there's nothing you can do about it! Superman: Sorry, Pietro. I guess, when I read the dictionary, I skipped the Q-Section...because I don't know the '''meaning' of the word 'quit'!'' ---- Avalanche: What's this guy eat for breakfast? Rocks?! Alex Masters: Holy! What's he made out of, Scott? Cast-iron? Cyclops: More like stainless steel, Bro." ---- Wolverine: Fury called here to get the details; we told him we had everything under control. He told me to tell Flyboy this: 'Not bad.' Shadowcat: That's it? Wolverine: Half-Pint, this is Brigadier General Nicholas 'Iron-Pants' Fury we're talking about. When it comes to praise, he's tighter than a Republican at tax-breaks. A 'not bad' from him is nothing to sneeze at. Continuity *Alex Masters eventually become Havok in "New Beginnings". *Superman's altercation with the Kingpin occurred in "In a New York Minute". *Daredevil is mentioned in passing by Spider-Man and makes his physical appearance in "Night on the Town". *Sabretooth still held a grudge against Superman for "nearly knocked into orbit" in "It's Just a Phase". Background information *This story is an adaption of the X-Men: Evolution two-part episode "The Cauldron". *Magneto's contact to Superman through UHF is based on how Lex Luthor contacted Superman in the 1978 film Superman. Category:Last Son, Book One chapters